


Abnormal

by ClaireQiu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 一本正经地引经据典的万事通小姐和一本正经地胡说八道的疯姑娘，不得不说的故事。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3





	1. 骚扰虻

在伸手拿水时，赫敏格兰杰发现斜对面坐着个熟人。卢娜洛夫古德这个名字并不陌生，金妮不止一次提到过这位和她同级的姑娘，大抵都是些疯疯颠颠的事例，没留下什么特别深刻的印象，比起她们在特快列车上那次堪称灾难性的见面而言完全算不了什么。

鉴于她在列车上对《唱唱反调》的评论，赫敏认为卢娜洛夫古德有充足的理由不喜欢她，而这或许解释了斜对面那个金发女孩的瞪视。那双从《预言无法预见的事》上露出的眼睛一如既往的凸得吓人，牢牢地落在赫敏身上，即便被发现也丝毫没有退缩。

赫敏咳了咳，赶紧低下头看书，不予以理会。五年级意味着O.W.Ls，而O.W.Ls意味着六年级的选课，而那将直接决定N.E.W.Ts的科目，接着便是毕业后的职业选择以及……

单单想到这便让赫敏觉得有些焦虑，而这些事情远比一个不礼貌的注视来得更为迫在眉睫。但即便隔着自己那蓬得可以当墙使的头发，她都能感受到卢娜落在她右脸颊上的目光。像一团火，在心里点着了一股焦躁的小火苗，让她浑身不自在。

她往右前方瞥了眼，悲哀地发现这不是她错觉——卢娜还在盯着她看，而且似乎还能好长时间都不眨眼。

赫敏恼火地叹了口气，顺手便将桌上的《中级变形术》翻过一页，末了才发现她完全不记得前一页到底在讲些什么，又重新翻了回来。

“你刚才看过那页了。”

突然响起的声音让赫敏一惊，她抬头确定发声人正是斜对面那个人，末了却不知该作何反应。她尴尬地笑笑以示自己听到了，然后重新埋下头。

_猫头鹰变小型望远镜的过程和先前变形术不同，猫头鹰是结构复杂的活体生物，因此在——_

“你头上有骚扰虻。”卢娜再次开口，打乱了她看书的好心情。

她条件反射地发问，“骚扰虻？”平斯夫人瞪了她们一眼，她赶紧压低了声音。

“噢，它们是隐形的，会飞到你耳朵里搞乱你的脑子，”卢娜认真的表情和恍惚的声音完全不搭调，“有一只在你头上转了好长时间了。”

“额……”赫敏思考着该如何回答，她不想再说些什么让卢娜不开心的话，毕竟金妮和卢娜的关系还算不错，“谢谢，但是我想——”

“它要进去了。”卢娜闪电般伸手，在她头旁迅速一晃，撩起了她半打的头发。

“卢娜！”赫敏低声警告了一句，强行压下心里的不快，“如果你不介意的话——”平斯夫人干咳了两声，她赶紧把剩下的话噎了回去。

“还有一只。”

她慌忙躲避卢娜又拍过来的手，导致椅子在地面上发出了一阵尖响，完全掩盖掉了不远处音量不低的干咳。“卢娜！”她生气地说，“骚扰虻根本就不存在！”

“它们当然存在，所以你才会把书来回翻了几次。看，它们到我这儿来了。”卢娜开始用两只手拍着自己旁边的空气。

这理由荒诞得让人可气又可笑，于是赫敏不由自主地提高了声音，“那是因为你一直瞪着我！”

卢娜张了张嘴，似乎想反驳，但一声尖锐的怒号打断了她所有的话。“图书馆里不允许吵闹！你们这群可恶的孩子！”平斯夫人刻意压低的声音里带着滔天怒火，听起来可怕极了，“出去！出去！！”

赫敏一把抓起自己的书，头也不回地冲出了图书馆。

*

“洛夫古德她——”罗恩一副不可置信的样子，“她真的……？我是说——”

“是的，罗恩。”这是她第六次回答同样的问题，为此强行磨出来的耐心已把图书馆的不愉快浇得不见踪影。罗恩脸上带着隐隐的幸灾乐祸，在让她觉得无奈的同时又有些刺眼。她知道他会说什么。 _学期才开始呢！这么早就天天泡图书馆的人除了你就只有疯姑娘_ 。

她发誓这学期再也不会借作业给他抄了。

“天呐赫敏，骚~扰~虻~”罗恩憋着嗓子，语调怪得刺耳。他模仿卢娜的样子拍打着周围的空气，动作夸张得像猴子，碰到了一旁看书的金妮。金妮厌恶地看了眼自家手舞足蹈的哥哥，那神情让赫敏觉得罗恩下一秒就会被扔几个恶咒。

她想象了一下那个样子，觉得罗恩实在活该，但还是低声警告了他一声，“罗恩。”

罗恩没有消停，但倒是一旁埋头写论文的哈利受不了了。他恼火地把羊皮纸往前一推，途中打翻了墨水。他手忙脚乱地在公共休息室的垫子里找着自己的魔杖，都来不及扶已经快掉下去的眼镜。

赫敏叹了口气，从垫子的缝隙中抽出魔杖递了过去。

“噢，谢谢，”哈利抓了抓头发，和赫敏一起处理论文上大片的墨迹。

“是‘提升饮用者活力’，哈利，”赫敏温柔地说，用魔杖干脆地改掉错字，“不是‘火力’。”

哈利低头看着自己一团糟的论文，发出了半是沮丧半是恼火的声音，“斯内普肯定会给我个P，更别说我连魔药都没交。”

赫敏立刻觉得脸颊有些发烫。昨天课上如果不是她把魔药清理得那么快，哈利或许还不是个零分。（但也最多是个A，他的魔药虽然是正常的浅绿色，但却不怎么透明，还隐隐有粉红色，这是因为在加入树皮的时候没用刀侧碾压，而且多搅拌了半圈——）

她赶紧提醒自己打住，把羊皮纸上最后一点墨水吸干。

罗恩望向哈利的眼神里满是同情，但似乎还不打算放弃先前的话题，“噢老兄，都是骚扰虻的错，真的。”他打趣道。

但哈利没笑，他的心情似乎更糟了，“看吧，所有人都不承认伏——”他在罗恩的瞪视下住了口，语调万分不耐烦，“神！秘！人！他已经回来了。整个学校里愿意相信我的就只有个疯姑娘，我都不知道这有什么——”

金妮突然站了起来，把所有人都吓了一跳。“罗恩韦斯莱，”她指着罗恩的鼻子，样子像极了韦斯莱夫人，让罗恩下意识地向后缩了缩，“你觉得背后嘲笑人很好玩？”然后她又将矛头对准赫敏，“还有你，一定要人把东西塞到鼻子底下才会相信？哦天，你们这样和那些背后嘲笑哈利、不承认神秘人已经回来了的人有什么区别？！”她冷笑一声，气势汹汹地消失在了往宿舍的楼道里，留下三个人面面相觑。

罗恩低声咕哝了些什么听起来像吃错药了之类的话，让赫敏觉得更尴尬了。“呃，哈利，我帮你看看论文吧？”她打破了沉默，等着哈利边说谢谢边手忙脚乱地把羊皮纸从书下面抽出来。

赫敏又叹了口气。

*

魁地奇赛散场后，哈利拉着罗恩直接降落在卢娜在的看台上，他被风吹了那么久，但脸依然红得像苹果。“谢谢你相信我，”他真挚地说，“我很感激。”然后他推了推罗恩。罗恩顶着一张更红的脸咕哝了几句什么。

卢娜笑了笑说：“比赛不错。”她点点魔杖，头上的狮子帽又发出一声响亮的咆哮，吓得两个人齐齐后退两步。

哈利和罗恩骑着扫帚落荒而逃，很快便消失在了赫敏的视线范围外。她回过头，发现卢娜依然坐在看台上，不知在做什么。她绕过往看台下离开的零星人群，走过去坐在卢娜旁边。

卢娜似乎并没有注意到她的接近，或者是注意到了也没太在乎。她直直地望着很远的地方，似乎早神游到了不知何处。赫敏顺着看过去，除了球场上高高的圆环外什么都没有。

她咳了咳，“卢娜。”身旁的女孩并没有任何反应，赫敏只能硬着头皮继续说，“在图书馆的时候，我不该对你大吼大叫，我是说——”

她的话被一声巨大的狮子吼所打断，猝不及防间她差点被吓得跳起来。赫敏定了定心神，往一旁瞥了眼，发现那顶着巨大狮子头的脑袋并没有偏过来的趋势。而就在她犹豫着是否要继续说的时候，卢娜轻轻地开了口，“没关系。”她的声音一如既往的缥缈，一度让赫敏觉得自己听错了。

但狮子头转了回来，露出了卢娜尖尖的下巴，证明她的听力并无问题。卢娜看着她，语气认真，“骚扰虻会被头顶的阴影所吸引，但你今天似乎心情不错。”

赫敏抑制住那一连串已到舌尖的评论，强行不让自己去想图书馆那次她是为什么而没有“心情不错”。她又咳了咳，继续说着先前没说完的话，“总之，我很抱歉。”

“噢没关系，我想……”卢娜笑了笑，“我不能把骚扰虻捣乱怪到你身上。”

赫敏觉得自己被噎住了。卢娜抬起魔杖，似乎又要点一点那个狮子头。赫敏赶紧岔开金发女孩的注意力，“这个做得太棒了！很不错的变形术，而且我想四年级应该——”

卢娜没有理会她未完的话，“我本来还想做一条象征斯莱特林的蛇，可是来不及。”

“噢……我可以吗？”赫敏举起魔杖，但卢娜却迟迟没有回应。她犹豫了会儿，还是挥动魔杖在狮子嘴边挂了一条逼真的绿色小蛇。卢娜挠有兴趣地抬眼，表情就像真看到了头顶上方的小蛇一样。

“总之……”卢娜继续回过头望着远方，声音又同先前一样虚无缥缈起来，“我很高兴我们能做朋友。”

赫敏有些发愣。卢娜对“朋友”的定义是什么？和其他人一样吗？

她僵坐在看台上，和卢娜一起望着远方的圆环发呆。


	2. 绿精灵

“力劲松懈！力劲松懈！”赫敏瞪着自己仍被咬得死死的龙皮手套，咬咬牙，“障碍重重！”

这次起了作用，中国咬人甘蓝终于松开了它的血盆大口，但与此同时赫敏也被重重弹上了温室顶的玻璃，最终落在了一大群的泡泡豆荚上。她赶紧爬起来拍掉身上的泥土，回头时发现豆子们都纷纷开了花。 _（注：泡泡豆荚的豆子会在接触到固体物品时开花。）_

斯普劳特教授不会高兴的。

赫敏紧紧地抿着嘴，不禁有些发愁。希望三年级已经上过泡泡豆荚的课了……

她回头去看这一切的罪魁祸首。中国咬人甘蓝同一小时以前一样，一点儿没有缺茎少叶，一开一合地张牙舞爪，像是在嘲笑她。而从身上已经凌乱不堪的校服来看，赫敏觉得它或许真有嘲笑的资格。她只有两只手，而这该死的植物如果愿意可以长出无数片叶子，再带着无数张嘴。但说真的，她只需要靠近核心的一点点茎叶——

“你在跳舞吗？”

这个突如其来的声音连着问题本身让赫敏愣了一会儿，“什么？”

“噢那就好，”卢娜轻盈地从温室门口走了过来，“我讨厌跳舞。”

“什么？”赫敏觉得自己听错了，“我没有——”一旁的咬人甘蓝直接抓住了她的龙皮手套，同上次一样用力咬了下去。

“障碍重重！”赫敏近乎是吼出了咒语，但这次她好歹及时给自己用了漂浮咒，没让泡泡豆荚再次遭殃。

卢娜恍然大悟地看着她，“我看到温室里面有影子飞来飞去，我想是绿精灵。”

“绿精灵根本不——”赫敏即时住了口，她决定换个方式，“卢娜，温室里经常会有人在，有影子不代表……”她挣扎了一会儿，“……绿精灵。”

“但人的影子不会出现在温室顶上。”

 _但用了障碍重重的人会_ ，赫敏苦涩地想。

“卢娜，就像你刚才看到的，我……”她的声音在卢娜兴奋的目光里越来越小。她放弃了，这话题不用再继续进行下去，她早知和卢娜讲道理有多困难。

赫敏调整了下手套，准备再次进入咬人甘蓝的攻击范围，但视线边缘那头金发一直吸引着她的注意——卢娜正饶有兴致地四处观看，看样子好像在寻找绿精灵。

她已经在这里白白浪费了一个多小时，因此她只犹豫了一会儿。

“卢娜？”赫敏觉得自己应该可以假定卢娜能听到，“能帮我个忙吗？斯内普教授布置了查找魔药成分的家庭作业，中国咬人甘蓝是必要材料。”

卢娜目不转睛地样子让赫敏觉得有些不好意思，她慌忙解释道：“我知道这是七年级高级魔药学的课程，但我还是有些好奇——”

她有意识地提醒自己这或许并不是卢娜想听的理由，但卢娜似乎并不在乎，她直接跨入了咬人甘蓝的攻击范围里，吓得赫敏立刻举起了魔杖，“卢娜，手套！”

但令她吃惊的是，已经持续攻击了她一个多小时的中国咬人甘蓝并没有任何动静，乖乖地任由卢娜掰开外面层层的叶子，取走了核心附近的绿叶和茎秆。

“梅林啊……”她惊得前进一步，但被朝面颊拍来的叶子逼了回去，“你是怎么做到的？”

卢娜慢慢退了回来，盯着咬人甘蓝看了一会儿才回头来看她。

“我给她唱了歌。”她说，像是这答案再明显不过一样。

赫敏眨眨眼，不知道该如何回答。

“听。”卢娜哼了出来，而那调子奇异地像 _韦斯莱是我们的王_ 。她哼了一会儿才停下来，“你也应该试试。”

“试试……什么？”

“给她唱歌。”

“对一颗植物……”赫敏艰难开口，“……唱歌？”

“你应该试着多了解她，”卢娜朝甘蓝的方向努努嘴，“如果不知道怎么告诉她的话，也可以唱出来。”

赫敏再一次被女孩的目光逼得转过头，瞪着甘蓝的方向发呆。

_好吧。_

她从未与人一起唱过歌，从未有机会也从未觉得有这个必要。于是现在这个时刻便让她觉得有些尴尬，尴尬得手足无措。她慢慢加入了卢娜，在 _韦斯莱是我们的王_ 的双人哼唱中伸手碰了碰和她纠缠了一个多小时的甘蓝。中国咬人甘蓝探出一片叶子轻轻碰了碰她的手指便又缩回去卷成一团，似是倦了。

这是赫敏加入魔法世界第五年。她在二年级的时候就已经很少会觉得惊奇了，她读遍了能找到的书，足够知道魔法界的“常识”是什么。但就在这一刻，她觉得自己又像是第一次踏入霍格沃茨的礼堂一样，连 _韦斯莱是我们的王_ 都似乎因此而壮阔起来。

梅林啊，这一定有一个 _专业_ 的学术解释。

赫敏把自己的下一个去处定在了图书馆。

“给你，”卢娜用手肘碰碰她，把先前摘的东西递了过来，“这应该足够你做催长素了。”

“你知道催长素？”赫敏惊讶地问道，“那是七年级的——”她停住了，盯着卢娜笑了起来，“噢我想……我总是忘记你是个拉文克劳。”

卢娜神秘地笑了笑，没有说话。

*

“我一直以为我是个拉文克劳，我是说……”赫敏用铁甲咒挡住了卢娜的除你武器，“在入学前我一直都以为我会进拉文克劳。”

“你不喜欢格兰芬多？”卢娜灵巧地躲开赫敏的速速禁锢，回敬了她同样的咒语。

“我很喜欢，事实上我都高兴疯了，”赫敏发誓她这个回答和罗恩的瞪视一点儿关系都没有，“入学前我读过的书里面，很多伟大的巫师都来自格兰芬多，我只是……”她抿了抿嘴没再说下去。

卢娜突然直接收了魔杖，随随便便地别在耳朵后面，逼得赫敏停下已划了半圈的 _腿立僵停死_ 。她一如既往地发觉卢娜目光简直令人无所适从，而且……她到底是怎么做到不眨眼的？

赫敏咬咬牙，“我只是不是太高兴，你知道……我觉得分院帽可能觉得我不够聪明。”

罗恩似乎被什么东西呛住了，剧烈咳嗽的声音让牙牙叫得更大声了。

或许是因为卢娜每次都能成功地把她看得心里发毛，所以她真的忘了海格的小屋里还有其他人。“罗恩！”她瞪了过去，罗恩正疯狂地推着哈利找水。

天知道罗恩要嘲笑她多久了。于是她冷着脸反击，“你不是要去练魁地奇吗？”

卢娜似乎无事可做，用脚在原地优雅地画着圈，但嘴里却哼起了 _韦斯莱是我们的王_ ，让罗恩的脸立刻红了个透亮。上次灾难性的球赛对于他依然是万分惨痛的回忆，显然不希望有人再提。他张张嘴就要说些什么。哈利见状即时地把扫帚往他手里一塞，二话不说便拖着罗恩朝外走，出门时抱歉地看了她一眼。

牙牙追着哈利和罗恩出了门，叫了几声后便安静了下来，然后好奇地跟着卢娜的脚一起转圈。赫敏看了一会儿正转圈的一人一狗，最后决定不去问原因，“卢娜，还要继续练习黑魔法防御术吗？”

卢娜哼了两声表示肯定，继续不知疲倦地和牙牙转圈。而就在赫敏准备再问时，她突然停了下来，下一秒便把魔杖握在了手上。

“塔朗泰拉舞！”

赫敏完全来不及反应，她的双腿立刻不受控制地开始了舞动，魔杖在摇摇晃晃保持平衡的过程中也掉在了地上。

“卢娜！”她有些生气。

但卢娜正饶有兴致地看着她，而最出乎意料的，则是金发女孩在下一秒把魔杖对准了自己。

“塔朗泰拉舞。”

赫敏目瞪口呆地看着对方也开始无规律舞动起来的双腿。而且卢娜还奇异地保持了极佳的平衡，一点点地朝她接近。

“停下来！卢娜，这真的……”赫敏抬头时，发现另一个女孩的脸已经近在咫尺，一时不知该如何反应。在她呆愣住的间歇里，两人的腿不受控制地撞在了一起，让她们双双倒在了地上。卢娜横在她身上，背牢牢地压着她的双腿，而赫敏不由注意到它们还在不受控制地跳舞。她赶紧抓住落在一旁的魔杖给了自己一个咒立停，然后把腿从卢娜身下抽了回来。

赫敏并没有立刻给卢娜解咒。她慢悠悠地站起来，给了自己的衣服一个清理咒，这才优雅地把魔杖对准卢娜。

“咒立停。”

但卢娜并没有立刻站起来，她依然保持着平躺的姿势，眼神却不是她一贯的放空状态。“我一直讨厌跳舞，”她笑得很开心，“但我觉得和你跳舞很开心。”

这句话将赫敏先前那一点报复心理打消得一干二净。她不知该觉得尴尬还是滑稽还是开心，而她又觉得或许三者皆有。

“其实刚才的步子很像街舞。”她最后说。

“街……舞？”卢娜艰难地说，就像不知道该如何发音一样。

赫敏意识到这是她第一次让卢娜有些疑惑，心里十分开心，“麻瓜的一种舞蹈，通常是快步舞。”

“哦，和你跳街舞很开心。”卢娜纠正道，然后偏头看向一边。

赫敏大笑起来，顺着卢娜的目光看向禁林边缘。但那里什么也没有。

“你在找海格吗？”她问。

“他不是好老师。” 卢娜皱了皱鼻子，“不，那里有几只夜骐。”

赫敏本以为又会听到什么虚拟生物的名字，而这却完全出乎她意料。

她没再笑了，“你能看到夜骐？”

卢娜躺在地上耸了耸肩，“妈妈是典型的拉文克劳。她相当喜欢做实验，然后有一天出了大错。”

“我很抱歉。”她在卢娜身边坐了下来，看向禁林的边缘。那里什么也没有，而她希望自己永远都不会看到它们。

卢娜像没听见也没看见她一样，眼神又失去了聚焦。很久后，她突然说：“赫敏，我觉得你很特别。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，一时无法接受自己正被 _卢娜_ 描述为“ _特别_ ”，也想不清这句话意味着什么。

她更不知道自己现在是何种感受，或许最恰当的词是尴尬。

而她清楚地知道这感觉或许又不是尴尬。

卢娜好像完全不知道自己对她造成了多大困扰。她站起来向禁林边缘走，“爸爸说夜骐是很好的坐骑。”

赫敏赶紧站起来追了过去，天边苟延残喘的阳光将她们的影子拉得十分细长。

“卢娜！停下！这样会赶不上宵禁的！”她大声叫着前面的女孩。

卢娜对“朋友以上”的定义是什么？会和其他人一样吗？

在艰难说服她别去骑夜骐的过程中，赫敏觉得这或许是全霍格沃茨最难的一道题了，而她第一次不怎么想去找到答案。


	3. 蝻钩

赫敏绝对不会想到自己有一天也会坐在夜骐的背上。

“它在这里。”卢娜拉着她的手伸向空气里的某个地方。赫敏觉得自己摸到了类似鬃毛之类的东西。“对，这里是它的背。”她在卢娜的引导下骑上了夜骐，低头发现这个拉文克劳的女生正在对她笑，开心得就像她们是要骑着夜骐去春游一样。

只不过这不是春游。

赫敏不安地看着卢娜继续引导罗恩和金妮各骑上一匹夜骐，越发地觉得这不是一个好主意。她回头看了看一眼焦急到不耐烦的哈利，说服自己现在确实别无他法。

“那么，伦敦，魔法部，来宾入口。”她听见哈利说，下一秒她便发现自己如离弦的箭一般冲向了天空。赫敏发出了一声短促的惊叫，吓得趴下去手脚并用抱住夜骐的身躯。

天呐，她太讨厌飞行了。

地面上的东西在迅速地缩小，普通人家里的灯光如星星一般遥远。她不再低头看，却又被前方急速的气流吹得眯起了眼睛。

“太棒了！”她听见罗恩兴奋的声音。

她壮着胆子睁开眼去看其他人，卢娜优雅地低伏着身子，看起来自然得不得了，就像她每天都会骑夜骐上天一样。但赫敏看不见坐骑，所以这一切都实在是太怪异了，大家都以各种各样的姿势悬在半空中，被什么送着飞速前进。

她莫名地很想笑。

左前方的卢娜似乎感觉到了她的视线，贴在鬃毛上的脸微微侧过来，像是想到了什么，冲她笑了笑。

_我觉得你很特别……_

天呐，赫敏把脸埋进了鬃毛里。她不太愿意去想那个促狭的傍晚，而且也没有太多时间去想，她得尽快想想他们到了之后她要怎么劝哈利别干蠢事。他无疑已经急坏了，从梦见神秘人折磨小天狼星开始已不知道过了多久，他们很可能已经迟了，而且……

魔法部，他们要硬闯魔法部。

她发出了一声近乎绝望的呜咽。

*

赫敏觉得，卢娜或许真认为他们是来春游的，而她则是那个导游。

“标记显现！”在赫敏给第三道门上画了标记后，卢娜还在喋喋不休地讲着魔法部的阴谋。“爸爸说，魔法部里有一个房间，里面有无数个康奈利·福吉。”

罗恩从来就不怎么客气，“哦是嘛，他们会猜拳决定每天谁来出面？”

“不是，”卢娜认真地回答，“有一个傀儡师，爸爸花了很长时间在寻找——”

“够了！”哈利喝止了这段对话，但声音有些大。他自己似乎也觉得不该在这个时候发火，而这让他看起来更生气了，脸胀得通红，“我们能不能先集中精力找小天狼星？”

不知怎么的，赫敏脑里出现了无数个矮矮胖胖的福吉，挤在一起，每一个都像家养小精灵一样尖叫着“女士，我是最棒的！”、“先生！选我！我最上镜！”、“我写的报告是最好的！”……

魔法部突然就一点儿也不阴森了。

卢娜完全没有察觉到哈利的怒火，仍在好奇地发问，“那扇门后有什么？”

赫敏顺着卢娜的手指看了过去，在哈利爆发前赶紧打了个圆场，“没有标记，我们还没查过那里，”她用魔杖对准门锁的位置，“阿拉霍洞开！”

门应声而开，透出了美丽的、钻石般闪烁的跳跃光芒。

“就是这里！”哈利兴奋地喊道。

赫敏花了好一会儿才适应刺眼的亮光，门后有许许多多的钟表的表盘。它们大小不一，有落地大座钟也有旅行钟，或是悬挂在书架之间，或是立在有整个屋子那么长的桌子上。正因为如此，一种急促的永无休止的嘀答声充满了整个屋子，像是成千上万细微的脚步声。那道钻石般明亮的跳跃光芒来自房间尽头一个高高耸立着的钟形水晶玻璃罩。

哈利立刻便跑了进去，“快点！”

钟形的水晶玻璃罩有他们那么高，立在一张桌子上，看上去里面充满了一股翻腾着的、闪闪发光的气流，让卢娜发出了梦幻般的惊叹声。

“继续走，别停下！”哈利厉声催促他们。赫敏赶紧拉上还想继续研究的卢娜，拽着她继续向前跑。

哈利推开了最里面那扇门，屋内像教堂一样高，排满高耸的架子，上面摆满灰扑扑的小玻璃球，除此之外什么也没有。更多的烛台隔着一定的间隔嵌在架子上，暗淡的光线从上面射出来，火苗是蓝色的。那些小玻璃球在这些光线中隐隐发光。

赫敏低声提醒哈利，“你说过小天狼星在97排。”

“是的，”他同样低声回答她，“大家都把魔杖准备好。”

赫敏的心跳猛地便加快了，她回头去确认卢娜没有被其他什么东西吸引了注意力，却发现这位拉文克劳姑娘已经把魔杖拿在了手里，手势姿势标准得无可挑剔，但脸上却是梦游般的神色，一点也不和谐。但不知道为什么，或许是因为光线幽暗，赫敏觉得这样子有些可爱，奇异地发现自己无法移开视线。

她强迫自己回过头去看那个写着哈利名字的小球，于是不安的感觉又回来了。而就在哈利伸手从架子上拿下那个玻璃球后，他们身后传来了一个声音，“很好，波特，现在慢慢转过身来，把它给我。”

她认得这个声音——卢修斯·马尔福正站在后面，懒洋洋地用魔杖指着他们，身旁隐隐约约还有其他人的影子。

食死徒。

尖叫卡在了嗓子眼里，赫敏紧张地倒退了一步，下意识抓住了卢娜的手。

*

他们费劲千辛万苦踏进了一个陷阱，而这比食死徒本身还要令人绝望。马尔福旁边是贝拉特里克斯，她看起来比预言家日报上的图片还要可怖十分，还有……

 _思考_ ，赫敏强迫自己思考。为了防止自己发抖，她全身绷得越来越紧，直到旁边一声轻轻的痛呼，赫敏这才反应过来自己还捏着卢娜的手。她慌乱地转头，发现卢娜正看着她，脸上也有些紧张。而不知道为什么，她们两人都没有松手。

卢娜则轻轻回握了一下，这太吸引人注意了，于是她费了好大劲才听清前面的哈利从牙缝间挤出的词，“打…碎…架…子…”

谢天谢地，哈利还能够思考。

“粉身碎骨！”五个D.A成员高声喊出的咒语效果是惊人的。架子被击中后炸开了，高耸的架子摇摇晃晃，上百个玻璃球四分五裂，碎玻璃和木屑如暴雨般落往下落。

“快跑！”哈利高声喊。

没人需要他提醒，五人都快速朝来的路跑去。架子摇摇欲坠，更多的玻璃球开始从上面掉下来。赫敏一手抓着卢娜的手，一手遮着脑袋，跟着前面的哈利尽全力奔跑。她看见纳威、金妮和罗恩从旁边飞奔而过，旁边有什么碎片一个劲地往下掉，但没人理会，所有人都一个劲的往前冲。食死徒们似乎仍然忌惮着预言球，不敢在这样一片混乱的情况下发射咒语。但就在他们跑到第一排的时候，后面的卢娜一顿，两人汗湿的手一滑，让她也差点绊倒。

赫敏回过头，发现有人正抓着卢娜的袍子，她想都不想便大声喊，“昏昏倒地！”那只手松开了，哈利回来拽她，她跟着拽起卢娜便继续向前跑。他们跑过又一个拐角后，那扇熟悉的门出现在了前方，哈利一个箭步过去顶开门，在她们俩过去后迅速关上。

“速速禁锢！”赫敏回头锁上门。

这里还是先前那间全是钟表的屋子，满屋的滴答声被完全掩盖在了旁边玻璃和架子倒塌的刺耳声音里。

“罗恩他们呢？”哈利惊恐地问。

“我看见他们在我们前面。”卢娜气喘吁吁地回答。而这让赫敏意识到了一件事，她惊慌地捂着嘴，“他们一定是走错路了。”

刚封闭的门后传来了刺耳的嘈杂声。“不能等他们找到我们。”哈利说，示意她们跟上往外跑。但没走两步，身后的门便传来一声爆响，接着是纷乱的脚步声。他们三个人迅速躲在了附近的落地钟后。

“仔细检查这里！”一个粗哑的声音说。

赫敏用力控制住自己的呼吸，手上全是汗，让魔杖都有些滑。她在脑子里过着黑魔法防御手册的基本要素，她集中注意力去想着现在可以用的咒语，它们的手势、原理……而这让她纷乱的大脑终于清楚起来。卢娜蹲在她前面，她可以听见她压抑而急促的呼吸声，而随着食死徒的接近，那呼吸的频率越来越快。

黄金三角几年的冒险已经在一定程度上让赫敏明白了要如何在危机情况下调整心态。她还记得三年级末被摄魂怪包围时那寒彻骨髓的感觉，直到哈利召唤出了他的牡鹿才有所缓解。因此她明白此时的卢娜需要什么——希望、温暖，还有活下去的愿望。

虽然他们的对手不是摄魂怪，而是一些危险的成年人，但赫敏依然希望，至少是现在，她能够给卢娜带来守护神般的感觉。

今晚没人会死。D.A一年的训练不是为了让他们在今晚死去。

她做了她唯一能做的事。

她伸手按在卢娜肩上，轻轻捏了捏。她能感觉到面前的女孩在深呼吸，然后，卢娜偏过头，枕在她手背上，金色的头发刺得她手背发痒。

不同于卢娜往日的举止，这动作太过正常。而赫敏流连于这样的触感，却不知道这应该算什么。

不过她没有细想的时间，因为食死徒正在渐渐接近。

哈利已经行动了，他指着快靠近的一个食死徒的，轻声念咒，但那人或许是听到了动静，让哈利的石化咒落空了。赫敏赶紧爬起来瞄准，“昏昏倒地！”那个食死徒倒在了一旁的座钟上，一起发出了巨大的声响。

这不幸把另一人也吸引了过来，他直接指着露出了大半个身体的她，“阿瓦达——”

哈利直接向那个人扑了过去，抱住了他的两个膝盖，两人一起倒在地上，绿光从她头顶的地方飞了过去，击在了身后的什么东西上，什么玻璃碎了一地。

“除你武器！”卢娜的准头惊得吓人，她的魔咒准确地在缠斗的两人间找到了食死徒的肩膀，而就在他爬开扑向魔杖的时候，哈利的昏迷咒击中了他。

“卢娜，这太棒了——”赫敏回过头，却被眼前的景象吓得说不出话——在他们打斗的过程中，又有一个食死徒循声赶了过来，而他的魔杖已经对准了卢娜的后背。

在那一瞬间，赫敏的心提到了嗓子眼儿。

但在那个食死徒来得及念出咒语之前、也在赫敏来得及出声示警前，卢娜便毫无预兆地突然蹲下，就地一滚便躲在了旁边的一个大钟后面。

哈利的反应比赫敏和那个愣住的食死徒都快，“昏昏倒地！”他大吼道。

那个人倒下了，而这一瞬间的如释重负让赫敏突然很想哭，甚至觉得膝盖都有些发软。她没有任何时候像现在这般感谢卢娜那些奇奇怪怪又无从解释的能力。

“梅林……”她长舒一口气，走过去伸手把卢娜从地上扶了起来，“你是怎么做到的？”

“别问了！”哈利催促她们，“我们快走。”

他们迟了一步。

“障碍重重！”

这个不知从哪儿射出来的咒语把他们三个都弹飞了。赫敏撞在了一个书架上，厚厚的书本倾泻下来，立刻把她埋住了。她扒开几本书后，听见有人发出了胜利的欢呼。“他们在这里！”一个满脸胡子的食死徒高声叫道，“就在——”

“无声无息！”她的咒语奏效了，那个人像被什么噎住了，嘴唇还在动，但什么声音也没有发出来。

卢娜从她旁边那个书架的书堆里爬了出来，瞄准了闻声赶过来的另一个食死徒，“统统石化！”她的准头依然惊得吓人，就像她的咒语和目标间没有那么多的钟表也没有任何杂物存在一样。

如果说卢娜·洛夫古德总让赫敏觉得惊吓或惊讶的话，她现在却只不住地觉得惊叹，“太棒了，卢娜！你是怎么——”

那个刚被她打哑的食死徒突然一挥他的魔杖，一道像是紫色火苗的东西飞了过来，消失在了她的胸口。赫敏只感觉到了一阵尖锐的疼痛，世界便接着黑了下来。而在她彻底昏迷前，她听见什么人在高声叫她的名字。

*

赫敏·格兰杰做了一个很奇怪的梦。她梦见了一只像苍蝇一样的东西，有时能看得见有时又看不见，还会时不时的在紫色和金色间来回切换颜色。它就像被什么美食吸引一样，围着她的脑袋打转，怎么赶也赶不走。

就在这个时候，赫敏意识到了这东西可能叫骚扰虻。而在与此同时，她清楚地看见这个疑似骚扰虻的生物也有一张小小的脸，而那张脸像极了卢娜……

赫敏·格兰杰开始觉得自己在做梦。

有着卢娜脸的疑似生物尖叫了一声，一头扎进了她的胸口不见了。

于是赫敏被疼醒了。

胸口的疼痛是真实的，但周围没有任何奇怪的生物，只有熟悉的天花板以及浓重的消肿魔药的味道。

这里是霍格沃茨的医疗翼。

她开始努力回想发生了什么，小天狼星、魔法部、混战，以及……以及那道紫色的咒语。

她倒吸了口凉气，而这又给胸口带来了一阵钻心的疼痛。她没有住进圣芒戈，现在也没有一个庞弗雷夫人跑过来给她灌下各种各样的魔药，已足够证明她已经安全了。而她迫切想知道其他人是否也同样平安。

夜晚的医疗翼里十分安静，她的床位被帘子挡住，看不到其他的地方。赫敏无法想象在她昏迷过去后，哈利是怎么带着她回到学校，还有——

卢娜。

梅林啊，卢娜。

这个名字像有魔力一般，因为下一秒，名字的主人便出现在了她的病床旁边，只在帘子间露出了一张脸，在黑夜里就像悬在空中一样，看起来又诡异又惊悚。

“啊你醒了。”一个声音轻快地说。

赫敏完全没有反应过来。她眨眨眼，结巴着想要发问，“你……啊……我……”太多的问题一齐向她晕乎乎的大脑发起冲击，让她一时说不出完整的句子。

“大家都没事，”卢娜拉开了帘子，露出了头之外的地方，让整个场景变得正常了许多，“罗恩被阿卡危蛆缠住了，变得有些怪，但他今天晚饭前就已经被赶着出院了。”

阿卡危蛆？

赫敏确定这是《神奇动物在哪里》中没有的的东西，但所有人都平安无事，让这个小小的问题变得不那么重要了。她按捺住了心里那点微不足道的反驳冲动，问出了下一个问题，“发生了什么？”

“校长来了，然后我们被一个傲罗带了回来，好像叫……金斯利？”

“是金斯莱。”赫敏纠正道。

她条件反射的纠错本能让卢娜笑了起来，“很高兴看到你没事，”她重新在病床旁的椅子上坐下，抛出了她的问题，“你刚才梦见什么了？”

回答卢娜说自己梦见了个长着她的脸的骚扰虻或许不太恰当，因此赫敏只犹犹豫豫地讲出来她上一次的噩梦，“我梦见了O.W.Ls全都不及格，麦格教授对我说她太对我失望了。”

她等待着笑声，或是同罗恩那样的嘲笑，但卢娜却突然变得很严肃，“不会的，你会得十门优秀。”

这个一本正经的回答却把赫敏给逗笑了，“为什么是十门不是十一门？”

卢娜依旧严肃地看着她，“黑魔法防御术。”

她防御术的考试确实不太顺利，但卢娜明显却在说魔法部里的事。这个比她小一年级的女孩在初始的惊慌过去后，做得比她出色了太多。咒语精准得不可思议，更别提她令人惊叹的直觉，就像背后长了双眼睛。

在现在，赫敏终于有时间思考当时来不及思考的事，比如那个在魔法部没有得到回答的问题，“你是怎么做到的？”但在问出口后，她又觉得这或许并不重要。卢娜那些奇奇怪怪的事情总是无从解释——不，它们总都有解释，只不过不是赫敏希望的那样是什么用魔杖的小技巧、另敌人现身的咒语之类的解释。

果然。

“噢，槲寄生里总会有蝻钩，每年圣诞的时候我和爸爸都会花很长时间除掉它们，如果咒语射偏了，它们反而会成倍增长。”

这是一个卢娜式的、完全不符合事实逻辑的解释。但赫敏只“嗯”了一声表示赞同。她在床上动了动，换个稍微舒服点儿的姿势面向卢娜的方向躺好。整个魔法世界对于她而言，都本不应符合事实逻辑。她曾读遍了家里的书，没有任何一本提到过整个世界的存在，而同样，霍格沃茨也不一定会有一本书会提到卢娜的世界。

而且，她离“读完霍格沃茨的藏书”的目标还差了很远。

卢娜还在认真地向她解释蝻钩的习性和样子，比如它有几千颗牙齿，尾巴又是什么样……而赫敏破天荒地认真听了起来。

她总认为卢娜有个把玩笑当事实的父亲，而卢娜却太容易受到欺骗。但事实却是，卢娜大约和她一样坚定地相信自己相信的事，坚定到近乎偏执。从这一点来说，她们其实并没有什么太大的差别。

她同她一样神志清醒。

赫敏惊异于自己竟然才意识到这一点。她有些懊恼，懊恼到胸口又疼了起来。

卢娜注意到了她的不适，停止了关于蝻钩的解说，用那双大大的眼睛看着她，“庞弗雷夫人说你明天还得喝十多种魔药，”她用医疗翼主人的语气开口，“够你受的了。”

“不过我想……或许这样会让你好受一点。”卢娜将椅子向前拉了拉，手肘撑在床边上，深吸一口气才重新开口，脸上肃穆的神情让赫敏觉得怪异极了，但在第一个音节出来时，这些奇怪的感觉都不翼而飞。

梅林啊，卢娜在唱歌。

卢娜在对她唱歌。

歌词不是她学习过或听说过的语言，但音调却那么的平静安详，在赫敏胸口的地方点燃了小小的火苗，暖暖的，舒适又充满抚慰。她能感觉到有魔力在随着音调流动，像是一条随着音律疏导在滋润土地的小溪，不起眼但却又在同时一点又一点地发挥着巨大的效用。

赫敏第二次在卢娜面前觉得自己像一个才踏入霍格沃茨的一年级生，一个陌生又精彩的世界在眼前摊开，又在同时召唤她，像是她本就归属于这里。卢娜便是这样，像一本充满谜题和答案的书，而赫敏迫不及待地想翻阅，想将她弄明白。

歌声停止好久后，赫敏才开口，“这是什么语言？”

“不知道，”卢娜耸耸肩，像是刚才的一切都只是再平常不过的事一样，“妈妈小时候经常唱给我听，她说，它本身就是强大古老的魔法，无需任何词句或咒语，或者说……词句还是咒语还是歌声，表现形式都不重要。”

“你听起来像邓布利多。”赫敏指出。

卢娜正要回答，医疗翼的前门突然传来了一阵声响。“庞弗雷夫人。”卢娜压低声音说。她重新拉好帘子，却没急着找地方躲，径直向医疗翼正中走去。而到这时，赫敏才意识到她还有个重要的问题没有解决，那就是卢娜为什么会在宵禁这么久后依然呆在这里？

她直愣愣地站在医疗翼正中间，显眼得不能再显眼，让赫敏一度就要急得叫出来。

庞弗雷夫人推门走了进来，一眼就看见了卢娜，但她没像赫敏想象的那样发火，而是叹了口气，“可怜的孩子，”她走过去小心翼翼地拉着卢娜到一张床上坐好，“创伤经历，真不知道邓布利多是怎么想的。”

赫敏目瞪口呆地听着庞弗雷夫人絮絮叨叨地抱怨着为什么会让一群孩子做那样危险的事，好一会儿后，脚步声在向她走来。赫敏赶紧闭眼装睡，然后听见帘子被拉开的声音和庞弗雷夫人低声的诊断，“恢复得比预计还快。”她听起来似乎很满意，很快便关上医疗翼的门出去了。

确认庞弗雷夫人走远后，赫敏才敢开口，“卢娜。”

卢娜很快便重新出现在她床边，拉开帘子，坐在那个仿若是她专座的椅子上。

“你受伤了吗？”赫敏问。

“没有，只是哈利说，在你昏过去的时候，我看起来像是被吓傻了，”卢娜像是在说一个笑话一样，“而庞弗雷夫人坚持认为我有创伤应激反应，应该在医疗翼住上一段时间。”

赫敏并不认为这是一个笑话，在魔法部来不及细想的许多事都重新浮了上来，卢娜握着她的手、枕着她手背的侧脸，还有……

_我觉得你很特别。_

她不知道应当如何开口。

却是卢娜先开了口，她声音恢复了一往的空灵，“妈妈说，魔法部有一个帷幔，那里是死后世界和我们的世界的交叉点，如果你靠得够近，就能听到那边人的声音……这意味着，妈妈就算死去了，也并不意味着我永远都不能再见到她了，不是吗？”

“卢娜……”赫敏忧伤地说，但卢娜就像没有听到一样。

“我有时仍会为这件事伤心难过，但是我还有爸爸。而且他们只是暗暗藏在我们眼睛看不到的地方，就是这样。”卢娜似乎并没有为死亡这件事太过困扰，但接着，她的眼睛便落在了赫敏身上，诚挚诚挚起来，“当时我以为你死了。”

“我没有——”

“你没明白，”卢娜打断了她，“就算是那样，我还会见到你，见到妈妈。但是……”卢娜没再继续说了，而赫敏第一次在她脸上看到了犹豫的神色。

“我意识到了我不想等那么久，赫敏，”卢娜认真地说，而这句话让赫敏的脸立刻变得有些发烫，“我不想还要再等那么久才能见到你。”

下一秒，卢娜便吻了上来。

这是一个简简单单、平平常常的吻，同四年级和威克多的吻不同，它柔和又缓慢，赫敏甚至可以感受到卢娜唇上因有些缺水而干燥的痕迹，而她迫不及待想将它们舔得湿润一点。她感觉到了温暖、希望，像守护神咒应有的感觉。

这个吻又有那么点相同，她觉得自己的心跳就快要加速到极限，耳根燥热得像是要燃烧起来，而她迫切地需要一点氧气，却又不希望现在的一切停下来。

而赫敏想，疯姑娘卢娜·洛夫古德对恋爱的定义，或许也和其他的恋爱一样，并没有什么不同寻常的地方。

除了她，还有她。


End file.
